Unearthly Trance
Unearthly Trance are an American sludge/doom metal band from New York City, New York. They were formed in 2000. Unearthly Trance was named after from the song "Crown of the Unearthly Trance", which was on the first Thralldom demo, released in 1997. Two of three band members once played with Thralldom (Jay Newman and Ryan Lipynsky). Although they are considered a doom metal band they include elements of black metal, death metal and sludge metal upon their nihilistic, bleak doom. Lyrics are focused on seasons, the occult, hallucinations and misanthropy focused around Lipynsky's deranged and harsh vocal delivery. in their initial run the band was signed to Rise Above Records before signing to Relapse Records and have toured around the world. History Lord Humanless Awakens: Formation, Seasons and In The Red (2000 - 2004) Unearthly Trance formed in 2000. Founding members Ryan Lipynsky and Jay Newman started with the idea of a "Metaphysical Funeral Pyre". After hearing UT's original demo tape Sonic Burial Hymns, Southern Lord's Greg Anderson quickly released the debut 7" EP Lord Humanless Awakens in 2001 as the band was playing their first shows in the NYC area. Shortly after, UT parted ways with original drummer Pete McCoil and replaced him with Darren Verni. To coincide with their full United States tour with Electric Wizard in 2002, Unearthly Trance released a limited tour CDr entitled Hadit. Following that release, Frost Walk With Me / Vitriolic Veracity Vs. The Vortex was released on 7" vinyl via Parasitic Records. The band unleashed their first proper album in Season Of Seance, Science Of Silence in the fall of 2003. It was recorded with "drone magus" Stephen O'Malley, who assisted in the subsonic mixing. The CD was released in Europe by Lee Dorrian's Rise Above Records and in the US by The Music Cartel, with a limited vinyl version available the following year by Parasitic Records. The band would make an appearance at Born Too Late (Festival) and attempt to perform the Doomination of America tour before beginning work on new recordings. The bands second album In The Red would be released in late 2004 to positive reviews, via Rise Above Records in Europe and The Music Cartel in the US, proving to be the final release for the latter label. The band would follow with their earliest known tour of Europe known as the Humanless Conquest tour in May 2005. The Scum Is in Orbit: Signing to Relapse (2005 - 2009) Unearthly Trance would sign with Relapse Records on 26 October 2005 with a new album set for a 2006 release at the time.LambgoatAccessed 22 September 2017 On 4 April 2006 the band's third album The Trident was released on Relapse to positive reviews. The band would tour with Lair of The Minotaur in support of the record. Unearthly Trance would also join on the 2006 Contamination Touring Festival but drop off the last five dates due to financial concerns.LambgoatAccessed 24 September 2017 Despite the setbacks the band prepared a host of songs for future releases, specifically two EPs in 2007 (The Axis Is Shifting and Eleven Are The Voices) along with a new album which was announced to be finished on 25 October 2007.LambgoatAccessed 24 September 2017 On 18 March 2008 Unearthly Trance would release their fourth album Electrocution. A tour with Black Cobra and Pelican would follow in support but ultimately was partially canceled due to Lipynsky falling ill towards the end of the tour. What would follow would be a productive studio time for the band in recording a host of songs for various split releases, compilations and tributes, the first of these releases being a split with Minsk and a recording of "Shinobi" for the Eyehategod tribute For The Sick. Three more splits would follow along with a European tour alongside Ramesses as they also began works on a fifth studio album. Submerged Metropolis: V and Dissolution (2010 - 2012) On 26 February 2010 it was confirmed that Unearthly Trance would return to the studios to record their fifth album.Lambgoat Preceding the album release would be two split releases (With Volition and The Endless Blockade, respectively) On 28 September 2010 V''' would see release on Relapse, followed by a full collaborative album with SUMA released on Throne Records on 1 October and a split with Wooden Wand on 5 November. The trio would embark on their first appearances in Australia and Japan in 2011 before following with a string of various shows in their home state. However after a trio of shows in 2012 the band would announce their break-up, stating that they "have decided it was right time and this time it is for real. Thanks to all the people around the world who have supported us in any way."Lambgoat The band's final show at that point was at The Acheron in Brooklyn on 12 June 2012 (With Battilus, Whitehorse and Skullshitter)FacebookAccessed 24 September 2017 On 13 December 2014 the band would posthumously release '''Ouroboros, a 2-CD compilation featuring all of the band's vinyl-only songs along with three previously unreleased tracks, set in a double digipak and limited to to 460 copies. Dream State Arsenal: Reformation and Stalking The Ghost (2015 - Present) On 22 April 2015 it was announced that Unearthly Trance had reformed while Serpentine Path would take a hiatus. The band began their return with a trio of shows in New York, the first of which being at Saint Vitus Bar on 24 May 2015 (With Samothrace, Trenchgrinder and Beefrot). The band also announced plans to record a sixth studio album and toured the west coast with Buried at Sea. The band would then follow with a headlining appearance at DesertFest London the next year as they begun work on the new album. On 14 December 2016 details on the new album was announced with a premiere of a new song "Dream State Arsenal". Stalking The Ghost was released on 24 February 2017 to positive reviews, followed by a tour of Europe (Including appearances at Roadburn Festival and Doom Over Leipzig) with further shows ahead, including an appearance at Days of Darkness. Discography Studio Albums *'Season of Seance, Science of Silence' (2003, The Music Cartel, Rise Above Records) *'In the Red' (2004, Rise Above Records, The Music Cartel) *'The Trident' (2006, Relapse Records) *'Electrocution' (2008, Relapse Records) *'V' (2010, Relapse Records) *'Stalking the Ghost' (2017, Relapse Records) Extended Plays *'The Axis Is Shifting' (2007, Banana Hammock Records) *'Eleven Are the Voices' (2007, Land o'Smiles) Splits *'Psychological Operations' (with Suma) (2008, Grimmgrinner Records) *'Unearthly Trance / Ramesses' (with Ramesses) (2009, Future Noise Recordings) *'Unearthly Trance / Minsk' (with Minsk) (2009, Parasitic Records) *'Unearthly Trance / Aldebaran' (with Aldebaran) (2009, Parasitic Records) *'Unearthly Trance / Volition' (with Volition) (2010, Wolfsbane Records) *'Unearthly Trance / The Endless Blockade' (with The Endless Blockade) (2010, Chrome Peeler Records) *'Unearthly Trance / Wooden Wand' (with Wooden Wand) (2010, Chrome Peeler Records) *'Unearthly Trance / Primitive Man' (with Primitive Man) (2018, Relapse) *'Unearthly Trance / Intensive Care' (with Intensive Care) (2019, Feast of Tentacles) Singles *'Lord Humanless Awakens / Summoning the Beast' (2001, Southern Lord Records) *'V.V.V.V / Frost Walk with Me' (2003, Parasitic Records) Live Albums *'Live in Belgium' (2005, Humanless Recordings) Compilations *'Ouroboros' (2014, Throne Records) Collaborations *'Collaboration' (Collaboration with Suma) (2010, Throne Records) Members Current Members *'Jay Newman' - Bass, Noise (2000-2012, 2015-present) *'Ryan Lipynsky' - Guitars, Vocals, Noise (2000-2012, 2015-present) *'Darren Verni' - Drums (2001-2012, 2015-present) Former Members *'Jeremy Curles' - Guitars *'Pete McCoil' - Drums (2000-?) Tours * Let Us Prey North American Tour (With Electric Wizard, Sons of Otis) (2002) * Humanless Conquest Tour (2005) * The Trident North American Tour (With Lair of The Minotaur) (2006)LambgoatAccessed 24 September 2017 * Relapse Records Contamination Tour 2006 (With Facedowninshit, Fuck The Facts; Partially canceled)LambgoatLambgoat * European Tour 2007 (With Ramesses) (2007)Lambgoat * March 2008 North American Tour (With Pelican, Black Cobra; Partially canceled) (2008) * 2009 European Tour (With Ramesses) (2009)Facebook * Unearthly Trance / SUMA Tour (With SUMA) (2010)FacebookAccessed 24 September 2017 * Heathen Earth Australian Tour (With Eagle Twin, Monarch) (2011)Facebook * Extreme The Dojo Vol. 26 (With Melvins, High on Fire; Partially canceled)Facebook * 2015 Return Shows (2015)Lambgoat * 2015 East Coast Tour (2015)Facebook * 2015 West Coast Tour (With Buried at Sea) (2015)LambgoatAccessed 24 September 2017 * Stalking The Ghost European Tour (With SUMA) (2017) * 2017 Fall Mini-Tour (2017)Unearthly Trance Facebook External Links *Facebook *Bandcamp *Blogspot *Archived Homepage *2015 shows and Beyond *Lambgoat Archives References Category:Band Category:New York City Category:New York Category:USA Category:Sludge Metal Category:Doom Metal Category:Rise Above Records Category:The Music Cartel Category:Southern Lord Records Category:Relapse Records Category:Unearthly Trance Category:2000